RollerCoaster Tycoon:Monthly Poll:2014
January What do you think of RCT3? *'It's bad! Go back to old graphics! - 23 votes' *It's basically Thrillville PC. No Rct here... - 8 votes *Love it! All past RCT's should have been like this! - 21 votes *Eh.../ Never played it - 13 votes 65 people voted on this poll February What mode do you use most for a Steel/Looping Roller Coaster? *Continuous circuit mode - 11 votes *'Powered launch mode - 18 votes' *Reversed-inclined launched mode - 3 votes *A combination of modes 1 and 2 - 6 votes 38 people voted on this poll March/April What is your favorite RCT3 scenario? *Vanilla Hills - 1 vote *Goldrush! - 0 votes *Checkered Flag - 2 votes *Box Office - 4 votes *Fright Night - 0 votes *Go with the Flow - 1 vote *Broom Lake - 0 votes *Valley of Kings - 3 votes *Gunslinger - 0 votes *Ghost Town - 4 votes *A National Treasure - 1 vote *New Blood - 0 votes *Island Hopping - 2 votes *La-La Land - 1 vote *Mountain Rescue - 1 vote *The Money Pit - 1 vote *Paradise Island - 3 votes *Others from the expansion packs - 4 votes *'I'm not sure, but they are amazing! - 19 votes' 47 people voted on this poll May What is your favorite RCT game? *'RollerCoaster Tycoon - 38 votes' *'RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 38 votes' *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - 21 votes *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D - 1 vote 98 people voted on this poll June What would you rather have? *'Pre-built scenarios that you have to unlock by completing available scenarios (Like in RCT1 and RCT3) - 25 votes' *Pre-built scenarios that are all already unlocked, but you have the ability to create your own scenarios (Like in RCT2) - 13 votes 38 people voted on this poll July One of your rides crashed; what do you do? *Demolish the ride and replace it - 17 votes *Close the ride for a few months and then reopen it - 1 vote *'Try to modify the ride in order to prevent another crash - 22 votes' *Reopen the ride right away to see if someone will go on it - 6 votes *Leave the ride there to rot - 2 votes 48 people voted on this poll August On a scale of 1 to 5, what do you think of RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 Mobile? *5/5 - 1 vote *4/5 - 1 vote *3/5 - 0 votes *2/5 - 3 votes *1/5 - 18 votes *'Never played it. - 39 votes' 62 people voted on this poll September Will you be buying RollerCoaster Tycoon World? *'Yes! Finally another PC installment! - 24 votes' *Yes! I can't wait to play multiplayer! - 1 vote *Yes! The new graphics are good. - 0 votes *Yes, other - 2 votes *Maybe, if it isn't online only - 2 votes *Maybe, other - 8 votes *No! I don't want to play multiplayer! - 0 votes *No! I want Chris Sawyer back! - 2 votes *No! The new graphics are bad! - 0 votes *No, other - 0 votes Total: ' *'Yes - 27 votes * Maybe - 10 votes * No - 2 votes 39 people voted on this poll October What's your favourite 'Real Park' scenario in RCT1? *Alton Towers - 2 votes *Heide-Park - 1 vote *'Blackpool Pleasure Beach - 5 votes' *Alton Towers and Heide-Park - 0 votes *Alton Towers and Blackpool Pleasure Beach - 2 votes *Heide-Park and Blackpool Pleasure Beach - 0 votes *All three - 4 votes *None of them - 4 votes 18 people voted on this poll November What's your favourite RCT3 expansion pack? *'Soaked! - 19 votes' *Wild! - 6 votes 25 people voted on this poll December Which new roller coaster would you like to see in RollerCoaster Tycoon World? *'Inverting Woodie (RMC Woodie) - 3 votes' *Hybrid Coaster (RMC Hybrid) - 2 votes *'Wing Rider (B&M Wing) - 3 votes' *Steel Spinning Coaster (Gerstlauer/Maurer Sohne Spinning) - 1 vote *Vertical Lift Coaster (Gerstlauer Euro-Fighter, a coaster like this was in RCT3 called the "Towering Coaster" but this one would have more elements than that one.) - 1 vote *Other - 2 votes *'None of the above - 3 votes' *I rather use mods in RCT3 - 0 votes 15 people voted on this poll Return to Main Monthly Poll Page